


A New Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Royality has been going on for years at this point, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bruises, Character Thomas Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dehumanization, Disassociation, Gaslighting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If I missed anything please let me know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It’s in that time between them, Logan Virgil Remus and Thomas are only there for like 3 seconds, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, On to the warnings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outside of the already things going on, Overstimulation, POV Morality | Patton Sanders, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Praise Kink, Pre-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Rape, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Seriously if this is at all triggering do NOT read, Seriously why did I write this, So a sorta why on why Roman follows so blindly, So basically for a more clear timeline, So many tags, So obviously a fucked up point of view, Sorta implied? The timeline is a bit confusing, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tags Are Hard, The main focus is Roman Patton and Janus, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Why Did I Write This?, a bit - Freeform, again implied - Freeform, and they take full advantage of it, askdlgfhk I’m so sorry, boy oh boy are those last tags true, but I want people to avoid this if they need/want to, but recently, he’s been coming in and ramping up the angst, implied - Freeform, like I gave Roman a possibility of being saved but it does NOT look good, long-term abuse, more like Roman really needs some positive attention, no beta we die like Roman’s mental health, no beta we die like men, not as much but it’s there, now I have a tag to prove it, or just avoid this in general actually, probably just before deceit is revealed, sorta?, that should be a tag, this is obviously an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How many more marks are you going to leave?” Janus’s voice comes up from behind him, lilting. It isn’t said loud, but it’s enough to break the tension that had been building. Patton sighs, pushing himself up again, refusing to look back.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	A New Plan

**Author's Note:**

> DO. NOT. SKIP. THE. TAGS. THIS IS NOT S GOOD STORY. LAST WARNING! 
> 
> Okay now that that’s there, basically I wrote this at 3 am after reading a prompt for Abusive!Patton on tumblr and it kinda spiraled from there and I regret everything. Like, everything everything. I love all these characters and they should not be in this situation, but I wrote it, it exists, and I’m posting it. May delete later. Probably will once the sleep-deprivation stops hitting me. Apologies until then. If I need more tags, let me know. And I’ve never really written anything NSFW before so if it’s horrible I’m sorry for that too.

Patton leans down to kiss Roman’s cheek, making sure his hips keep steady as he does so. Roman flinches, but doesn’t turn his head away. 

“Good boy,” Patton murmurs to him, mocking tone making the compliment sound like an insult. Roman whimpers, throat bobbing as he does so. Patton can’t help but go down to lick it, making the same noise escape Roman. Patton grins against his throat, making sure he can’t see it. Stalling his movement for a moment in order to nip at the junction between Roman’s jaw and throat, careful of the leather strap. He goes down once again, this time further, sucking hard there. Roman twitches, causing him tighten around Patton. Patton starts to thrust again, setting a faster pace, continuing to take advantage of Roman’s sensitive chest. 

“How many more marks are you going to leave?” Janus’s voice comes up from behind him, lilting. It isn’t said loud, but it’s enough to break the tension that had been building. Patton sighs, pushing himself up again, refusing to look back. “I’m just saying, he’s been getting weaker. He won’t be able to shift, and make-up can only hide so much.” Janus points out in an even voice, grating on Pattons nerves. He growls, gripping Roman’s waist hard enough to bruise. Well. Bruise more. 

“What’s that count up to now? Chest, neck, back, I’m _sure_ thighs-“ Patton shoots a glare at this, finally looking at him. Janus is sprawled across the bed, Patton having thrown Roman on the desk as soon as they had gotten some privacy. (Literally. Hence the back bruises.) Janus is naked as well, but kept on the gloves and hat. It should’ve looked ridiculous, and Patton said it did, but Janus had just smirked, detecting the lie easily. He pulled it off, really well. Frustratingly well. 

“Wrists.” Patton throws back, easily pointing out the sides fondness for rope. He could faintly hear it scratching now, hands behind Roman’s back between the desk and him. At least Patton had the decency to use softer materials. Janus just smirks, leaning farther back, head resting on his hand. 

“Give the poor thing a _break_ , Morality. You’ve been fucking him for the better part of an hour,” Janus drawls, crossing his legs. Patton roughly grabs the top of Roman’s legs, shoving him down harder as he pushes in, cock dragging over his prostrate. Roman lets out a pained, high-pitched whine. He squirms as though trying to get away, but Patton knows he isn’t. Roman had long since learned what _that_ would do. 

“He needs to learn his lesson. Or did you already forget what all of this is for, _Deceit_?” Patton says pointedly, punctuating his point with a particularly vicious thrust and a glare. So maybe it’s a bit harsh considering Janus had taken awhile to actually reveal his name, but sue him, it’s been a long week. And he _knows_ Janus doesn’t actually care about him pushing Roman too far, he just wants Roman to think he does. Putting in compliments, praise, “stopping” Patton at times. It’d confused Roman endlessly, making him work _against_ Patton in an episode. He is _done_ with Janus playing the good guy. 

“Of course not,” Janus says, an edge to his tone. “But, my dear, you are taking it a bit far. He didn’t really do much, and that’s on top of the ego bruises he already gained from the episode itself.” Janus may have a point there, but Patton currently is really too pissed to care.

“I told you stop calling me that.” He drags a hand down Roman’s side leaving bright red marks from his blunt nails, easily using the grip to adjust the angle up a bit higher. (Roman really had lost a lot of weight, it would be concerning if it weren’t for the fact that they couldn’t die, at least not from something like that.) Janus sighs. “This isn’t some fun after-hours game. This is to make sure the mindscape works like it’s supposed to, by keeping Roman in check. He needs this, and we happen to be the only ones who know that.” Roman’s making unintelligible noises below him, but Patton can’t tell if it’s because of his words, or just really far gone. 

“This was a lot easier before you came and started messing with his head,” Patton runs a hand through Roman’s hair, a sharp contrast to the sadistic treatment. Roman’s eyes are glazed, unfocused as he leans slightly away from the touch. Just really far gone, then. 

Patton is so focused on ignoring Janus that he missed him moving up from the bed. He definitely notices the heat behind him though. Patton slows down a bit, going into a grind against Roman. Patton had barely prepped him before this, so despite the long timeframe the friction is still deliciously high. He continues ignoring the snake behind him, not bothering to give him the curiosity he obviously wants. 

Patton roughly grabs Roman’s legs, using the slower pace to pull them up from the desk, one over his shoulder, the other pressed tight against his chest, causing him to tighten almost to the point of painful around his dick. But the noises and awareness that comes from Roman at the movement more than makes up for it. While Patton enjoys the submissiveness that comes with Roman spacing out, and the lack of memory sure is good for making Roman think what he should think, it really defeats the purpose of the punishment. 

Janus puts a gloved hand on Patton’s waist. 

Patton stiffens incrementally, but doesn’t pull away. Janus noses his way to Patton’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss there. The other hand comes up, gently rubbing circles. That one isn’t gloved, Patton notes, surprised. 

“Mm, but you seem to forget that it was _my_ idea, originally,” Janus whispers, human eye sliding to look at the prince gasping underneath them. Patton looks too, enjoying how Roman unsettles at their attention. “You have to admit, this solution is the one that works by far the most,” Janus moved his hand forward more, touching the underside of Roman’s thigh feather-light, the skin quivering. 

“And much more fun, too.” Janus’s voice takes on a villainous quality, one that makes a shiver run down Patton’s spine. Janus runs his hand down to where Patton and Roman are joined, Patton just making tiny circular motions now. 

He pushes two fingers in dry. Patton gasps, but that’s quickly masked as Roman _screams_. Patton can’t help how he reacts at the sound, his dick gaining renewed interest. 

“I almost want to remove the gag, hear his pretty voice even clearer,” Janus says, scissoring his fingers as he leans in more. “It’d probably be good for him to beg, knock the ego down a bit more.” Patton moans, hips jerking. This is just a process, something to keep Roman in line. Patton will repeat and believe that until his last breath. But in moments like these, he has to admit that there’s a selfish element here. A rather large one. 

“He really does look good with it though, it’s a shame that _that_ wasn’t my idea as well,” Janus hums, pushing a third finger in, them both reacting to the higher-pitch in the scream. Patton can’t help but agree. The crying and screaming was good the first few times they did this, an indicator it’s working. The begging was cute, as though Roman genuinely thought it would work. But after awhile it got grating. 

(They had tried a few different solutions, but none really worked. Hand over the mouth didn’t do much, and made a lot of positions unavailable. Hand on the neck was better, but the bruises- while gorgeous and a good reminder for Roman, hard to explain even with Roman’s outfit. The one that had worked the best was oral, at least for awhile, as it both doubled the participation, and kept him quiet. But... well, Patton knew firsthand how hard it is to keep up stamina when Roman is choking on your dick, trying to get away fruitlessly, hand in the hair while jamming up into his mouth again and again and- wow okay they really need to do that again. Maybe Patton can do that later tonight, Roman had _really_ fucked up this last time.) 

Surprisingly enough, the solution came from Remus. It had been a relatively calm day, Logan having scheduled it as a free period, as Thomas wanted to hang-out with the sides more. Remus had decided to be a nuisance at the time, but one of the blabbering topics had caught Patton’s attention. A ball-gag. It sounded exactly like the sorta thing they needed, and if not interesting enough to learn about. He’d questioned Remus on it, but before he could answer both Virgil and Roman had yelled over him. From outsider point of view, it looked like Patton had asked a question, simply trying to show an interest, too innocent to understand the implications. They were simply protecting him. And while that’s probably what Virgil and Remus thought had been going on, Roman and Patton knew better. The glint of terror in Roman’s eyes had been quite entertaining, and enough to keep him relatively quiet for the rest of the afternoon. (It hadn’t saved him, anyhow. Janus had conjured one easily.)

And he was right, Roman _does_ look gorgeous with it. It’s a plain grey, and it works wonders. But currently, Patton really _really_ wants it off. So that’s what he does. It clicks open, Janus chuckling along with it. There are tears streaming down Roman’s face, and little cuts and bruises from making it just a _little_ too tight. And of course, the whimpering. It had died down from full-on screaming, sadly, but this sounded pretty nice as well. 

Janus seemed to disagree. “Well that won’t do. Move with me on the mark?” Janus prompts, taking over. Patton would normally fight him on it, but this is interesting. 

“What happened to taking it easy on him?” Patton questions, not really wanting an answer. Janus grins, almost maniacal as he grips Patton’s waist. 

“I lied.” Janus says simply. Patton doesn’t need more than that. 

Janus pushes in the fourth finger, not giving Roman a chance to adjust before he’s pumping in and out of him quickly. Patton’s panting, but he catches on, starting to drill into Roman on the same pattern as far as he can with Janus right behind him. The other hand helps him push the pace even faster, hitting Roman right in the place it needs to. 

Ah. There’s that lovely scream again. 

Patton leans back against Janus slightly, dragging Roman down the desk to the edge again, having been pushed up in the earlier festivities. He isn’t going to last much longer. Fortunately for him, he knows how to make sure that Roman won’t either. 

He pushes his knees slightly apart, the position not that great but he ain’t moving, and reaches through to his dick. It’s actually hard already, which Patton raises an eyebrow at. The prostrate stimulation is a pretty powerful thing, despite the situation. Janus catches on to what he’s doing, moving his fingers a bit faster. 

It takes a few tugs, and Patton is nearly concerned as Roman is just so _tight_ around him, but he spills over on his hand, the scream pitifully tapering off for a bit. Patton gives one more ferocious thrust, slamming in hard to make sure Roman catches it all. The pulsing sensation added with the vice-like grip feels like _heaven_. To him. It’s almost definitely painful to Roman. ( _Good_.)

He pulls out slowly, deciding to be just a bit kinder on the out. 

He walks a bit back, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up. He also pulls on Janus’s boxers, not being able to find his. The fabric is soft against his skin, but is a poor substitute to Janus’s hands and Roman’s legs. 

Janus had moved to where he had been standing. Patton doesn’t think much of it, until he hears Roman’s whining. He looks back, confused until he sees that Janus’s fingers are still inside, making a mess with the cum in his abused hole. There’s just a tiny bit blood, but not nearly as much as a few times before. Patton’s dick gives a valiant twitch at the sight, but there’s no way he’s getting hard again anytime soon. Pity. 

Patton walks up to Roman’s head, looking down and staring as he writhes from the overstimulation. It’s such a beautiful sight, Janus made a good call. The pained, hoarse noises are loud in the quiet room, along with the almost disgusting wet sounds. Patton just had to enjoy the show for a minute, before he moves on to the next step. 

“Roman, sweetheart,” Patton uses his reprimanding, but gentle, dad voice, running a hand through Roman’s sweat-stained hair. Roman looks up at him, breath hitching in fear. Finally learning something, huh. Patton smiles at him, sitting up on the desk next to his head. 

“I know this feels unfair, but this is what you need. You keep hurting the others, hurting _Thomas_ , and this is what helps. You know it does,” Patton gives his best puppy dog eyes, pouting at Roman. It’s actually completely fair that Roman hasn’t fully adjusted yet, what with the others and Thomas constantly messing with his system, let alone outside connections, but Patton isn’t going to let him know that. It might give him an excuse to act out. 

Patton moves Roman’s head to his lap, continuing to stroke his hair as Janus moves his legs up into a triangle position, spread far apart. 

“You just have to let us help you, honey,” Patton whispers, Janus twisting his fingers in and out of Roman ruthlessly, but staying silent. This is integral to the process, Janus knows that. “This is what you need.” Roman’s sobbing, chest heaving. He has an opportunity here. He could roll off the desk, if wanted to. Granted, they are in the dark side and Patton and Janus would grab him anyhow, but a few months ago that wouldn’t have matter to Roman in the least. This Roman, however, buries his head closer into Patton’s touch. 

As much as Patton enjoys the gesture, he isn’t quite done. He gently, but firmly, pulls Roman up to look at him. “I need you to say it, baby.” 

Roman can barely get a word in with how hard he’s shaking, and Janus certainly isn’t slowing down, but Patton waits patiently, continuing to gently card through Roman’s hair. 

“I-I need th-thi-s.” Roman shudders, eyes emotional and yet so empty as he stares up at Patton. Patton and Janus discreetly make eye contact, the victory making them relax a little. Patton uses that to direct a blinding smile at Roman, proud. Maybe he isn’t quite a lost cause yet. 

“That’s right kiddo, there you go! Thank you, you’re doing so well,” Patton leans down and kisses his nose, cradling his head with soft hands. Roman breaks down further, not knowing what to do. That’s fine, good even. Patton (and he supposes Janus now, though that’s to be decided) can tell him what to do. 

He nods almost imperceptibly, Roman taking no notice in his hazy state, but Janus gets the hint. He callously fingers him, using the other hand to spread him further. Knowing that Roman would stay there, he runs a hand up and down Roman’s spent dick, making him mewl. Janus only keeps for a little while, before abruptly removing both hands. 

Roman’s legs shake from exhaustion, and being held in such uncomfortable positions, but he still waits until Janus taps one to let it drop to the desk, worn-out and bruised. Really is taking to this well, Patton feels a bit of hope again. 

Janus cleans off his fingers, putting on the glove again as he comes up by them. Surprising Patton, and he’s sure would-be Roman if he were at all aware of his surroundings, he joins in in gently touching Roman’s face, hair, shoulders. Roman melts into the contact, though he can’t seem to stop silently crying. They’ll work on that. 

“What now?” Janus asks quietly, meeting Patton’s eyes. The deferment of power makes something in Patton stand a little taller, and he directs a little bit of a smile towards Janus as he considers the question. They could stop here, clean Roman up and hopefully find enough makeup to cover up a lot of the damage. And a plausible story about adventuring and losing his voice due to singing loud to lecture to Roman in the morning, if anyone asks. No one much does anymore, but a good back-up plan is never a bad idea. Patton runs a hand down Roman’s face, jaw, to his neck, letting it rest there. He hums thoughtfully. 

“Fuck his throat. Hard. He’s already going to lose his voice, we may as well take advantage of it. At this angle. I want to be able to feel it through his neck,” he says softly, as though he’s stating the weather. Roman might be progressing exceptionally well, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve a bit more for that move at the wedding aftermath. Janus blinks, shocked, before he smiles maliciously. 

“Oh, how I _do_ love your brain, my dear,” Janus says, taking one hand off of Roman to cup Patton’s face. Patton lets him, and doesn’t even comment on the nickname. Before he can really register the movement, he’s going forward, pressing his lips to Janus’s. Janus is stunned, for a moment, before he kisses back. It’s a surprisingly sweet kiss, and could’ve lasted much longer if it weren’t for that fact that Roman is shifting beneath them. They break apart. Patton runs one more hand through Roman’s hair. 

“I love you Ro,” Patton says to him, tugging just a bit on the ends to bring him back around. 

“I-I kn-ow,” Roman responds, knowing exactly what to do here from past experiences. Janus grins. 

“Oh, this is working out _perfectly_.”  
—————————————————

Virgil looks up from his phone, panicked as he suddenly gets an onslaught of emotions from one of the sides. It’d been happening a ton the past few months, but Virgil had no idea who it was. If he really thought about it, the feelings had sorta been there for years now, but much more muted aside from a few flare-ups. But now they had been getting worse, much worse... almost like they couldn’t stop the overflow. 

“Are you quite alright, Virgil?” Logan is looking at him with concern, as Virgil realizes he had gone stock-still, frozen from the painangerdepressionhatelove _pain_ that is going through him. 

“Yeah, L, I just.” Thomas and Remus are looking towards him now too, worried and mildly bored respectively. They were up late working on a project, and Remus was being Remus. 

“Have the others been acting weird lately to you?” Virgil blurts. It’s not at all what’s going through his head, or at least not a major one. But it’s somehow the only thing he can think about right now. 

“Weird? Like a psychopath planning to kill you in your sleep from the inside-out weird?” Remus piped up, mildly curious in the conversation now. 

“Uh, no,” Virgil responds, taken slightly off-guard. Remus pouts, letting out a little ‘oh’ before he starts to munch on some bugs. (Something about a deodorant cleanse, Virgil hadn’t wanted to ask.) 

“Well, I suppose Janus and Roman have been a bit strange around each-other?” Thomas offers up, obviously not really knowing what Virgil means, but still wanting to validate his feelings. Virgil really appreciates it, but he wishes they noticed more so it isn’t him being alone on this. 

“Indeed, though it’s more Roman than anything else,” Logan says, adjusting his glasses. Thomas perks up a bit at having actually gotten some of the tension right, considering he tends to not get the side dynamics very often. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Virgil nods fervently. “Roman has been- I don’t know, _weird_ , I mean especially around Janus and Patton but just like in-general,” he says, not really sure he can explain the creepy feeling he gets each time they interact. 

“Patton? And Roman?” Remus questions, suddenly interested again, though pretending he isn’t. 

“Well... I guess Patton and Roman have always sorta acted like this, just... _extra_ now, but the add of Janus and everything that’s been happening...” he trails off, not wanting to bring up the memories. Thomas winces slightly, and Logan fiddles with his tie, but none of them are ready to talk about that. 

“Maybe I’m just being overly alert, cognitive distortions and all that. Seeing problems where they aren’t,” Virgil offers, letting the subject drop if they want it to. Logan gives him a bit of a smile at the use of the term, and Thomas seems relieved. Remus sulks again, going to pop out his eyeballs for the 30th time that hour. 

“You are most likely correct,” Logan says, going back to shuffling papers. 

“I mean, it’s Roman. He’d tell us if something was wrong, right?” Thomas asks, grinning as they get back to work. 

Virgil feels sick, pain twining it’s way up into his stomach. A visceral feeling of _wrong_ is everywhere. But that’s just who he is, right? He just has to let this go. Give Princey some space. 

“Right.” 


End file.
